Une sorte de lien
by Papillusion
Summary: Severus et Lily, ils sentent qu'ils s'éloignent, sentent qu'ils se perdent. Soudain Lily émet une idée. Est-ce à cause du froid, du sentiment d'impuissance ou de l'ennui ? Toujours est-il que Severus s'en souviendra toute sa vie.


Bon je me décide à le poster ici voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part ça ^^

bonne lecture !

**Une sorte de lien**

Treize ans. Rogue et Lily ont à peine treize ans, ils sont assis en tailleur dans le parc où Severus venait l'épier à l'époque où elle ne le connaissait pas mais où lui savait déjà tout d'elle, de ses sourires, sa joie de vivre, et puis combien elle était jolie. C'était les vacances de Noël et ils étaient les seuls à s'aventurer dehors par un froid pareil, leurs nez étaient rougis par l'air frigorifiant et Severus se délectait de la vision de Lily emmitouflée dans son écharpe, qui pour une fois n'était pas de l'odieuse couleur des gryffondors mais innocemment prune. Les journées étaient hélas courtes et le soleil déclinait déjà, dans peu de temps la mère de Lily serait forcée de sortir à son tour pour aller tirer les oreilles de sa fille, qui brave de façon culottée ses recommandations. Dans le pire des cas elle enverra Pétunia, qui pestera haut et fort qu'on la fasse mettre un orteil dehors et criera à sa sœur de venir ici, et de ne plus désobéir. Severus lui a tout son temps, ses parents ils se fichent bien de savoir où il est, ils sont trop occupés à se crier dessus où à s'accrocher à la bouteille d'hydromel en maudissant leur pitoyable vie. Alors comment le froid engourdissant ses doigts pourrait-il le repousser, et le dissuader de venir ici ? Ils ont d'ailleurs les fesses trempées, comme ils se sont assis dans la neige. Mais c'était ça où les balançoires givrées, et donc aussi glacées. Oui, définitivement ils était tout aussi bien par terre, quoiqu'en dira la mère de Lily qui ne manquera pas de le lui reprocher, non sans une lassitude résignée.

Lily a le regard fixé sur la balançoire justement, elle est pensive et a un air buté signifiant qu'elle est concentrée sur quelque chose qui la tracasse. Severus la contemple ainsi, toujours avec un certain recul feignant l'indifférence. Un badaud passant par là dirait qu'il la zieute sans vergogne sans que la gamine écervelée qu'elle est ne se l'imagine, elle qui est inconsciemment si jolie. Mais si on regarde de plus près on voit à quel point il semble divisé, quand il se perd et tente par de vains effort de ne pas la fixer avec trop d'insistance.

- On ne se voit plus à Poudlard Sev.

Elle a dit cela avec regret, on sent une tristesse qu'elle à beaucoup remué ces derniers temps. Ces quelques mots elle y a beaucoup réfléchi. C'est difficile d'énoncer tout haut quelque chose qui la chagrine autant.

- Je sais.

L'attitude de Severus a changé dès que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres. Instantanément il se rembrunit. Il sait bien qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus, sans que leurs maigres efforts ne puissent rien y changer, mais est-ce de sa faute à lui ? Ils n'ont qu'à oublier tout ça le temps des vacances, il pense que c'est inutile de remettre sur le tapis une situation sans issue. Ca ne sert qu'à jeter un froid qui a vite fait de s'installer dans ce décor sinistre que Lily n'apprécie pas.

Elle soupire. Puis comme si elle voulait faire quelque chose de ses mains sur lesquelles elle a enfilé des gants elle les frotte pour les réchauffer, et puis souffle dedans, envoyant de la buée.

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! décide-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers lui.

Severus appréhende un peu le discours qui va suivre. Tout ça le met mal à l'aise parce qu'il sait, lui, qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'est pas obstiné et naïf comme elle. Elle a voulu l'intégrer à son cercle d'amies à plusieurs reprises, mais la seule chose en ressortant c'était son envie de fuir en vitesse les coups d'oeil désapprobateurs et les messes basse de celles dont elle vantait tant la valeur et la largesse d'esprit. Sa rancoeur avait logiquement suivi. Lily disait que les Serpentards ne voulaient pas d'elle et qu'elle les révulsait. Mais Severus avait le sentiment tenace que c'était lui l'exclu dans l'histoire. D'aucuns jugeaient qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour elle. Potter le premier.

Mais ça elle ne voulait pas le voir, et la voilà encore s'agitant face à lui, et à se creuser les méninges pour qu'ils aient de nouveau leur complicité d'autrefois. Parce qu'elle aussi ils la perdent doucement.

- Il faut qu'on change quelque chose Sev. Une fois par semaine c'est pas assez, et puis on ne tombe jamais d'accord sur le jour ou l'heure.

- La dernière fois c'est parce que tu es allée assister à la séance de quidditch, fit-il remarquer avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu sais bien que c'est Mary qui m'y a trainée et qu'elle ne m'a pas laissée décider. Et puis ne mélange pas tout s'il-te-plaît.

Elle regarde à nouveau devant elle et se mure dans le silence, frottant encore sans grande conviction ses mains gantées et irrévocablement froides.

Severus lui jette encore un regard en biais, et après d'insoutenables secondes à peser le pour et le contre et à juger du bien-fondé d'un tel élan de sollicitude, sachant qu'elle peut le rejeter, il extirpe ses mains nues de ses poches. Sans se poser plus de questions il attrape celles de Lily pour prendre le relai.

Elle est un peu prise au dépourvu mais sa bouche dessine un sourire content. Et elle regarde donc Sev qui s'active à réchauffer comme il peut ses membres frigorifiés.

- Attends.

Elle les lui enlève et s'occupe de se débarrasser de ses gants en laine, qui ne font que l'isoler de la chaleur des mains de Sev. Elle les lui confie à nouveau et en frissonnerait presque de plaisir quand les paumes chaudes touchent sa peau gelée.

Elle lève son regard émeraude vers lui ; il affiche un air concentré qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire mutin.

La nuit continue de tomber sur le petit coin de nature du parc de leur quartier moldu, dont les allées sont désertes. Mais il ne fait pas encore assez sombre pour que les réverbères s'allument.

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de gants ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Pas besoin.

Il n'a pas non plus de bonnet, ou d'écharpe. Elle fait bien sa petite chose fragile à coté de lui.

Il a cessé de frictionner ses mains, maintenant il les tient enveloppées le plus qu'il peut. Sa peau pressée contre la sienne ils essaient de se transmettre un peu de chaleur l'un à l'autre.

Elle songe que c'est agréable ce contact. Ils sont liés comme ça, assis ensemble dans leur refuge il n'y a plus de stupides circonstances, dortoirs, Maisons et fréquentations pour se mettre en travers. Elle tient à lui et ne veut pas le perdre, elle se sent capable de toutes les folies pour éviter cela. Ca la tue qu'il n'y ait aucun véritable ennemi, aucune chose contre laquelle combattre avec acharnement. La faute de leur amitié qui s'étiole c'est la leur. Elle en pleurerait que ce ne soit pas le résultat d'une dispute impulsive et enflammée, où elle n'aurait qu'à faire le premier pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Franchement, quelle pitié qu'elle ne puisse pas désigner de cible et lutter en conséquence.

Mais Lily abandonne ses pensées négatives, et à la place se concentre sur la sensations de ses mains transies lovées dans les siennes. Elle n'en est pas encore repue, c'est si bon.

Elle lève encore ses iris verts sur lui, ils ne font que ressortir dans la pénombre, et affublée de son bonnet enfoncé sur sa crinière auburn. Ses joues sont rosies, elles aussi.

- Et si tu m'embrassais ?

Severus tressaille, déglutit, rougit. Il se concentre sur la manche du pull en laine, où des flocons se sont emberlificotés, et réussit tellement bien que ses mains ne tremblent pas.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais ça ? dit-il sans détour, d'un ton plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le sourire enthousiaste de Lily se fige, avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Elle reste un moment la bouche entrouverte et Severus a du mal à ne pas penser au fait qu'elle vient juste de lui proposer de gouter ses lèvres rouges et rebondies. Il s'en veut et se maudit, se maudit, se maudit.

- Oh. Tu... Tu n'en as pas envie, d'accord, souffle-t-elle avec une moue confuse.

Son regard est d'abord ombré par ses sourcils qu'elle fronce mais cela passe vite et son visage prend un air gentiment compréhensif.

- Mais... Non ! c'est pas ça...

- C'est pas grave tu sais, le rassure-t-elle alors qu'il s'agite et catastrophé perd littéralement ses moyens à tenter de lui expliquer, mais sans trop lui expliquer surtout.

- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie je te promets !

Mais Lily ne l'écoute plus, et tente de justifier l'énormité qu'elle vient de dire sans penser à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle hésite beaucoup en parlant, bute sur les mots.

- C'était seulement pour... marquer le coup, tu vois ? Enfin, c'est idiot comme idée je sais, mais comme ça il y aurait une sorte de lien, un truc impossible à défaire et au-dessus de tout. C'est pas grand chose évidemment, mais c'est pas rien le premier baiser. On ne choisit pas n'importe qui, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Elle fixe un point imaginaire, ne fait plus attention à lui.

- Et puis j'avais envie de voir comme c'était un peu, autant le faire avec toi parce que, je t'aime bien, assure-t-elle.

Son dernier mot n'a presque été qu'un murmure, comme si elle était surprise de ce qu'elle osait lui dire.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit-il tout d'une traite.

Lily sort de ses pensées et reporte son attention sur lui, il a un visage interdit, choqué de ce qu'il a dit. Il pince ses lèvres comme si c'était suffisant pour faire oublier ce qui vient de s'en échapper. Ses joues sont cramoisies.

- T'es d'accord alors ?

Severus se reprend. Dans la pénombre Lily ne doit pas voir grand-chose heureusement, soupçonner un Severus émotif ne lui vient pas à l'esprit.

- Oui.

Il semble réaliser soudain que si baiser il y a il doit avant toute chose rendre ses lèvres accessibles, et ne plus les serrer au point qu'on n'en voit plus qu'une mince ligne. Triste coïncidence Lily regarde justement cet endroit précis quand il passe sa langue dessus, et on dirait que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalise ce qu'ils vont devoir faire. Concrètement.

- Bien.

Elle bouge un peu ses mains pour les défaire de l'emprise de Severus, qui s'empresse de les retirer. Il se retrouve avec des mains dont il ne sait que faire et il les pose donc sur ses cuisses, de manière tout à fait convenable.

Le froid de l'air après avoir eu ses mains lovées dans un cocon de chaleur fait bizarre à Lily. Encore plus quand elle les appuie dans la neige pour se mettre face à lui. Severus fait comme elle.

- On met la langue ou pas ?

Si Severus est dérouté par la question crue il n'en montre rien.

- Heu... On n'a qu'à voir comment ça se passe, non ?

- Oui oui tu as raison, approuve-t-elle sagement.

Elle essuie méthodiquement ses mains sur son jean, puis les lève lentement et les pose sur les joues de Sev, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait voulu amadouer un animal craintif. Il sursaute quand elle le touche.

- Tes mains sont froides, donne-t-il comme raison, affreusement mal à l'aise et fébrile comme il ne l'a jamais été.

- Désolée.

Ils sont là face à face, et la seule chose dont ils ont envie maintenant c'est de faire comme si de rien était, d'oublier cet incident et les idées de Lily qui ne sont définitivement pas toutes bonnes à prendre.

Elle sent le souffle chaud et secrètement angoissé de Sev sur ses mains maintenant. Elle se concentre sur son visage et y cherche du réconfort là tout de suite, quelque chose qui lui donnera la petite impulsion dont elle a cruellement besoin. Elle songe que Severus est mignon à la regarder comme ça avec la gorge nouée, et ça lui suffit. Quoiqu'en disent les autres elle l'a toujours trouvé mignon, en fin de compte ça n'en est que meilleur qu'elle soit la seule à s'en rendre compte.

Alors sans s'autoriser à réfléchir plus longtemps elle se lance, et tout en douceur ses lèvres butent contre les siennes.

La première chose qu'ils pensent c'est que c'est froid, et grandement déstabilisant. Leurs lèvres sont un peu gercées alors Lily s'écarte à peine, les humidifie en passant le bout de sa langue rose dessus et les recolle contre les siennes. Après un temps, assez long lorsqu'on a sa bouche collée à celle de son meilleur ami, Lily bouge un peu, de façon tout à fait timide et maladroite, comme si elle était curieuse d'en apprendre la texture. Alors Severus y répond, instinctivement, tous ses neurones comme court-circuités, alors que son cœur bat la chamade et qu'il a l'impression que ses joues le cuisent tant elles sont chaudes contre les paumes de Lily.

Tandis que sa main entoure son poignet à elle, et qu'il étudie les contours des lèvres charnues il a le sentiment déstabilisant de ne plus faire partie de son corps, comme s'il en avait été éjecté, que ce n'était pas lui, pas lui ce garçon embrassant Lily Evans avec tant d'application. Très vite, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ce n'est plus la simple expérimentation qui les fait pousser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, c'est un besoin pressant, urgent.

Elle se redresse de sa position agenouillée, et ses mains, où elle a l'impression que le sang ne circule plus, quittent gauchement ses joues pour se cramponner à ses épaules et sa nuque, elle capture la lèvre inférieure de Severus qui sent les battements frénétiques de son cœur s'accélérer. C'en est trop. Elle est encore plus proche de lui maintenant.

Une mamie outragée aurait pu aurait pu survenir de manière impromptue dans leur petit monde de volupté et les accuser de vilaines choses qu'il aurait cligné des mirettes sans comprendre, l'air stupide. Il ne pense pas, se laisse guider, avec l'impression mortifiante de glisser dans un gouffre et de niaisement léviter de bonheur à la fois.

C'est inconsciemment que les lèvres de Lily s'entrouvrent, et que leur baiser tout balbutiant se précise. Il se sent comme chavirer lorsque sa langue touche celle de Lily une première fois. Ils ont un recul. Comme s'ils étaient choqués de ce contact où il y a mélange de salive.

Parce qu'il faut bien reprendre sa respiration un moment ou un autre dans la folle aventure Lily écarte sa bouche. Elle est pantelante, rougissante. Leurs souffles confondus lui semblent très bruyants dans le parc où la neige assourdit tout son, où il n'y a pas un souffle de vent, juste la nuit qui s'invite. Leurs visage rendus imprécis et difficilement déchiffrables aussi bien à cause de l'obscurité que la proximité ne sont qu'interrogation.

En toute logique ils ont eu ce qu'ils -elle- voulaient. Alors.

Mais avant qu'ils ne retouchent complètement terre Severus l'embrasse encore. Il n'a pas atteint ses lèvres que Lily abaisse ses paupières et vient fébrilement à sa rencontre. A peine Severus effleure les pétales de rose qui font office de lèvre à Lily que les perturbantes sensations repartent de plus belle. Mais elles sont plus franches, il se sent moins gauche, plus capable d'apprécier. Lily dépose une myriade de bisous sur ses lèvres qui se retroussent sous l'effet d'un sourire. Agrippée à ses épaules elle presse plus lentement sa bouche, et leurs langues font une nouvelle timide avancée. Lorsqu'elles se touchent la bouffée d'émotion est moins inqualifiable, plus posée. Elles glissent l'une contre l'autre. C'est bizarre. C'est chaud. C'est humide. Et jamais leurs battements de cœur n'ont été plus désordonnés. Elles tournent doucement ensemble, ils s'habituent et commencent à aimer. Lily fond, son index glacé caresse distraitement la peau nue de son cou.

Dans un monde parfait cela ce serait terminé dans un roulé-boulé dans la poudreuse, quelques éclats de rires malgré les jambes qui grelottent et le froid de la nuit tombant, Lily n'aurait cessé de sourire tout en continuant de le noyer de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer, et aurait naïvement chuchoter « à jamais » blottie contre lui, en se fichant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Mais dans ce monde il y a Pétunia. Pétunia qui rageusement a du enfiler ses bottes d'hiver alors qu'elle était scotchée à sa série sentimentale préférée, sa mère lui criant depuis la cuisine d'aller chercher sa sœur. Elle peste contre le froid, jette des regards inquiets en voyant comme les rues sont désertes et sursaute avec effroi quand elle voit une haute silhouette sombre s'approcher. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à courir que la vieille voisine claudiquant sur sa canne lui souhaite une soirée chaleureuse et passe près d'elle. Encore tremblante Pétunia n'en marmonne qu'avec plus de mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'elle entend le bruit de pas ténus s'approcher Lily pousse brutalement Severus, qui en reste stupide.

Il s'essuie machinalement la bouche avec sa manche et fronce les sourcils.

- Que... ?

- Lily ! hurle l'autre.

Son timbre de crécelle aigrie cingle dans l'air.

- Oui, je suis là, répond l'interpelée tout sourire.

Elle se relève, s'époussette de la neige collante, a déjà rassemblé ses esprits.

- A demain, chuchote-t-elle à Severus.

Elle descend la petite butée encombrée de neige traitresse, ses jambes s'y enfoncent et elle s'extirpe en arrivant échevelée et les joues encore rouges devant sa sœur.

- Tu faisais quoi ? croasse celle-ci en inspectant suspicieusement sa tenue.

Puis son regard suit ses traces de pas et remonte jusqu'à Severus, assis là-haut. Comprenant, elle a un rictus dégouté, puis se détourne et commence à marcher, Lily n'ayant plus qu'à la suivre. Elle ne va pas gaspiller sa salive ce soir, le silence est le meilleur des mépris, et le sien ne fait que s'accentuer quand sa sœur trottine légèrement à coté d'elle.

Severus la suit du regard, puis la voit disparaître lorsqu'elles tournent à l'angle d'une rue.

Il est tout seul. Il replie ses jambes contre lui, ressassant doucement ce qu'il vient de se passer, dans les moindre détails, comme s'il sait déjà que cela ne se reproduira pas.

Les ampoules des réverbères grésillent avant de s'allumer, accentuant les ombres des voitures garées.

La nuit est tombée. Il a froid

**Fin.**


End file.
